cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Cookie Clicker Wiki:Translations/Portuguese (Brazil)
This page is part of the CookieLanguage project. It is the Portuguese translation of CookieClicker. Feel free to complete it. You can find the summary of all the translations on the Translations page. (Note: Translation may not be 100% accurate) ''Misc cookie: biscoito cookiePlural: biscoitos perSecond: por segundo menu: menu stats: status ''stastistics:' estatísticas updates: atualizações store: loja general: geral prestige: prestígio total: total producing: produzindo sell: vender upgrades unlocked: melhoramentos desbloqueados unlocked: desbloqueado achievements: proezas milk: leite orangeJuice: suco de laranja RaspberryMilk: suco de framboesa chocolateMilk: leite achocolatado plainMilk: leite puro prestigeNote: (Nota : cada granulado do paraíso lhe dá um multiplicador de +2% de BpS. Pode ganhar mais granulados reiniciando com muitos biscoitos.) milkNote: (Nota: Você ganha leite pelas proezas. Leite pode desbloquear melhoramentos especiais ao longo do tempo.) shadowAchievement: proezas secretas shadowNote: (Essas são proezas que são injustas ou difíceis de obter. Eles não dão leite.) '''Buildings Cursor singularName: cursor pluralName: cursores actionName: cliques description: Automaticamente clica uma vez a cada 10 segundos. Grandma singularName: vovó pluralName: vovós actionName: cozinhados description: Uma avó boazinha para cozinhar mais biscoitos. Farm singularName: fazenda pluralName: fazendas actionName: colhidos description: Cultiva plantas de biscoitos a partir de sementes de biscoitos. Factory singularName: fábrica pluralName: fábricas actionName: produzidos em massa description: Produz uma grande quantidade de biscoitos. Mine singularName: mina pluralName: minas actionName: minerados description: Minera massa de biscoitos e granulado de chocolate. Shipment singularName: nave espacial pluralName: naves espaciais actionName: entregues description: Traz biscoitos fresquinhos do planeta biscoito Alchemy Lab singularName: laboratório de alquimia pluralName: laboratórios de alquimia actionName: transformados description: Converte ouro em biscoitos! Portal singularName: portal pluralName: portais actionName: obtidos description: Abre uma porta para o Biscoitoverso. Time machine singularName: máquina do tempo pluralName: máquinas do tempo actionName: recuperados description: Traz bolachas do passado ,antes deles terem sido comidos. Antimatter Condenser singularName: condensador antimatéria pluralName: condensadores antimatéria actionName: condensados description: Condensa a antimatéria do universo em biscoitos. ''News ticker 'Cookie based' :''0: Tem vontade de fazer biscoitos, mas ninguém quer comer eles. :5: A sua primeira fornada vai para o lixo. O guaxinim da vizinhança mal toca neles. :50: A sua família aceita em provar alguns dos seus biscoitos. :100: Os seus biscoitos são populares na vizinhança. :500: As pessoas começam a falar dos seus biscoitos. :1,000: As pessoas falam sobre seus biscoitos a quilômetros. :3,000: Os seus biscoitos são famosos na cidade inteira! :6,000: Os biscoitos trazem todos os meninos ao quintal. :10,000: Os seus biscoitos têm o seu próprio website! :20,000: Os seus biscoitos valem muito dinheiro. :30,000: Os seus biscoitos vendem muito bem em países distantes. :40,000: Pessoas vêm de muito longe para provar os seus biscoitos. :60,000: Reis e rainhas de todos os cantos do mundo estão gostando dos seus biscoitos. :80,000: Há agora museus dedicados aos seus biscoitos. :100,000: Um dia nacional foi criado em honra aos seus biscoitos. :200,000: Os seus biscoitos fazem parte das maravilhas do mundo. :300,000: Livros de História agora têm um capítulo inteiro sobre seus biscoitos. :450,000: Os seus biscoitos foram colocadas sobre vigilância governamental. :600,000: O planeta inteiro está desfrutando dos seus biscoitos. :1,000,000: Criaturas estranhas de planetas vizinhos desejam experimentar seus biscoitos. :5,000,000: Deuses anciões de todos os cosmos acordaram para provar seus biscoitos. :10,000,000: Seres de outras dimensões entram na existência só para provar seus biscoitos. :30,000,000: Os seus biscoitos alcançaram senciência. :100,000,000: O universo se tornou em massa de biscoitos, ao nível molecular. :300,000,000: Seus biscoitos estão reescrevendo as leis fundamentais do universo. :1,000,000,000: Uma estação local de notícias faz um segmento de 10 minutos sobre as tuas bolachas. Sucesso! (ganhou um biscoito) :10,000,000,000: Está na hora de parar de jogar. Notícias: Foi descoberto que biscoitos random em random! Notícias: Foi descoberto que biscoitos fazem random random! Notícias: Biscoitos testados em random, não deixam eles doentes. Notícias: Biscoitos inesperadamente populares entre random! Notícias: Grumos desagradáveis encontrados em random perto de estabelecimentos de biscoitos; "eles sempre tiveram esse aspecto", diz biologista. Notícias: Nova espécie de random descobertos em um país distante; "sim, conhecem biscoitos", diz biologista." Notícias: "random", revela celebridade. Notícias: Médicos random Notícias: Biscoitos vão bem com carne de random assada, diz chef controverso. Notícias: "Os seus biscoitos contêm random?", pergunta a PSA contra biscoitos contrafeitos. Notícias: cientista prevê iminente “fim do mundo” relacionado aos biscoitos; torna-se piada entre países. Notícias: Homem assalta banco, usa o dinheiro roubado e compra biscoitos. Notícias: O que faz os biscoitos sairem tão bem? “Provavelmente toda a ***** que põem neles”, fala crítico anônimo. Notícias: Foi descoberto um homem que é alérgico a biscoitos; “que esquisito”, diz família. Notícias: Político estrangeiro envolvido em escândalo de contrabando de biscoitos. Notícias: Bolachas agora mais populares que random, diz estúdio. Notícias: Epidemia de obesidade ataca nação; peritos culpam random. Notícias: escassez de bolachas ataca cidade, pessoas forçadas a comer bolinhos; “Não é a mesma coisa”, admite presidente. Notícias: “tenho que admitir, toda esta coisa dos biscoitos é um tanto assustador”, diz idiota confuso. Notícias: Filme cancelado por falta de atores; “estão todos em casa comendo biscoitos”, lamenta realizador. Notícias: Comediante forçado a cancelar rotina de biscoitos devido a uma indigestão não relacionada. Notícias: Nova religião baseada em biscoitos varre a nação. Notícias: registos de fósseis mostram organismos baseados em biscoitos prevalentes durante a explosão Cambriana, dizem cientistas. Notícias: Biscoitos ilegais misteriosos apreendidos; “mal sabem...”, diz policia. Notícias: Homem encontrado morto depois de ingerir biscoitos; investigadores pensam na hipótese de um “informador da máfia”. Notícias: “O universo praticamente dá um laço nele mesmo” sugere investigador; "São biscoitos por todo o caminho." Notícias: Pequeno incidente relacionado com biscoitos torna a cidade inteira em cinzas; cidade vizinhas pedidas para reconstruir. Notícias: A nossa mídia é controlada pela indústria dos biscoitos? Bem que pode ser o caso, diz teórico da conspiração. Notícias: Biscoitos populares com todas as faixas etárias, incluindo fetos, diz estudo. Notícias: random Notícias: Restaurantes “só biscoitos” aberto na periferia da cidade. Pratos como Biscoitos cozidas a vapor, biscoitos fritos, e para a sobremesa: crepes. Notícias: Biscoitos podem ser a chave para random, dizem cientistas. Building Based 1 Grandma "Bolachas úmidas." -vovó "Somos vovós simpáticas." -vovó "Trabalho escravo." -vovó "Vem dar um beijinho na vovó." -vovó "Porque não vem me visitar mais vezes?" -vovó "Me liga..." -vovó 50 Grandmas "Absolutamente nojento." -vovó "Você me deixa doente." -vovó "Você me dá nojo." -vovó "Nós subiremos." -vovó "E tudo começa." -vovó "Tudo acabará em breve." -vovó "Podia ter parado." –vovó 1 Farm Notícias: Fazendas de biscoitos suspeitas de empregar mão de obra idosa escrava! Notícias: Fazendas de biscoitos liberam chocolate perigoso nos nossos rios, diz cientista. Notícias: Biscoitos geneticamente modificados atacam agricultores de biscoitos! Notícias: Biscoitos “free-range” colhidos são populares com os jovens de hoje, diz especialista. Notícias: Biscoitos colhidos são impróprios para vegetarianos, diz nutricionista. 1 Factory Notícias: Fábricas de biscoitos ligadas ao aquecimento global! Notícias: Fábricas de biscoitos envolvidas em controvérsia de chocolate na meteorologia! Notícias: Fábricas de biscoitos em greve, trabalhadores robóticos empregados para substituir mão de obra! Notícias: Fábricas de biscoitos em greve – trabalhadores exigem que parem de ser pagos em bolachas! Notícias: Biscoitos feitos em fábricas ligados à obesidade, diz estudo. 1 Mine Notícias: 2 and 1002 mineradores mortos em catástrofe numa mina de chocolate! Notícias: 2 and 1002 mineradores presos numa mina de chocolate desabada! Notícias: Foi descoberto que minas de chocolate causam terremotos e buracos! Notícias: Mina de chocolate acaba mal, inunda vila em chocolate! Notícias: Foi descoberto que nas profundezas das minas de chocolate abrigam “incríveis seres de chocolate”! 1 Shipment Notícias: Novo planeta de chocolate descoberto, torna-se alvo de naves espaciais em busca de biscoitos! Notícias: Gigantesco planeta de chocolate descoberto com um núcleo de 99.8% de puro chocolate! Notícias: Turismo espacial dispara enquanto planetas distantes atraem mais milionários aborrecidos! Notícias: Organismos de chocolate encontrados num planeta distante! Notícias: Artefatos de cozinha antigos encontrados num planeta distante; “implicações terríveis”, dizem especialistas. 1 Alchemy Lab Notícias: Reservas de ouro nacionais diminuem enquanto mais e mais do mineral precioso é transformado em bolachas! Notícias: Joias de chocolate estão na moda, ouro e diamantes “apenas coisas”, diz especialista. Notícias: Foi descoberto que pode se transformar prata em chocolate branco! Notícias: Laboratório defeituoso é fechado, transformava biscoitos em ouro inútil. Notícias: Biscoitos feitos em laboratório são temidos por puristas! 1 Portal Notícias: Nação preocupada enquanto mais e mais criaturas inquietas emergem dos portais dimensionais! Notícias: Portais dimensionais envolvidos em desastre, cidade é engolida! Notícias: Turismo ao Biscoitoverso popular com adolescentes aborrecidos! Taxa ocasional aos 73% considerada alta! Notícias: Portais para o Biscoitoverso suspeitos de causar envelhecimento acelerado e obsessão em cozinhar, diz estudo. Notícias: “Não fiquem perto de portais”, diz especialista; “os seus filhos irão se tornar estranhos e corruptos lá dentro”. 1 Time Machine Notícias: Máquinas do tempo envolvidas em escândalo de reescrever a História! Ou será que não? Notícias: Máquinas do tempo usadas em turismo ilegal no tempo! Notícias: Biscoitos trazidos do passado “impróprios para consumo humano”, diz historiador. Notícias: Várias figuras históricas inexplicavelmente substituídas com bonecos de massa falante! Notícias: “Eu já vi o futuro”, diz operador de máquina do tempo, “e eu não quero voltar pra lá.” 1 Antimatter Condenser Notícias: Primeiro condensador de antimatéria ligado com sucesso, e não destrói a realidade! Notícias: “Me explique de novo porque é que nós precisamos de aceleradores de partículas para fazer bolachas?”, pergunta mulher local confusa. Notícias: “Desvendar a criação da realidade faz estes biscoitos muito mais saborosos!, afirma cientista. Notícias: Cidade inteira aparentemente engolida por um buraco negro induzido por antimatéria; fontes confiáveis afirmam que cidade “nunca existiu”! Notícias: Investigadores concluem o que a indústria de biscoitos precisa, em primeiro lugar, é de “mais imãs”. |} 'Grandmapocalypse based' :appeased1: "Idiota" -vovó :appeased2: "Cozinhe" -vovó :appeased3: "Vai" -vovó :appeased4: "garr" -vovó :appeased5: "Iremos subir novamente." -vovó :appeased6: "Uma mera distração." -vovó :appeased7: "Nós não estamos satisfeitas." -vovó :appeased8: "Tarde demais." -vovó Category:Translation Category:Translations